


Cody: Be the Fourth Leader

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Pnat Apocalypse AU [5]
Category: Paranatural(Webcomic)
Genre: Davy is dead too, Jeff dies, On a road trip, bored, here have some angst, kind of cliffhangered it but meh I am going to write other characters pov anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: Cody makes a desicion.





	Cody: Be the Fourth Leader

**Author's Note:**

> I am tired but i can't sleep in cars that well wow do I hate road trips.
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this. 
> 
> This took way too long to write.

You are shocked.

That is what you realize as you hold Jeff’s cold, lifeless hand.

You keep having flashbacks to the time when you would spend your days at Jeff’s house, playing video games together.

You liked laughing with him. 

It was a slow process, and you knew it was coming.

Still.

You can’t stop from crying.

Or feeling disbelief.

You remember those days where you shared lunch with him.

Everything felt wrong.

You’re having a nightmare.

Anytime now, your dad will wake you up by dramatically opening your door, and just as dramatically telling you breakfast was ready.

Anytime now, you will be getting ready for school, and be meeting with Jeff.

Anytime now, you will be going on with your usual life where all you need to worry about is your dads expectations and you will be having the time of your life with Jeff.

Anytime now, your dad will still be here, and not dust. Not staked.

Anytime now, Jeff-

Jeff-

You faintly hear someone screaming as you feel two pair of arms wrap around you.

No.

You don’t want to leave his side.

They won’t stop taking you away from him.

Please.

Please.

Please please please please please-

“Shhhh.”

You hear your sisters voice. 

You can hear her inside and outside.

“Cody it’s okay…”

No. Nothing was okay.

You will never be okay.

You want your dad back. You want your best friend back.

Your face is pressed against a pale shoulder. 

It gets drenched with your tears.

You can hear the sobbing of others too, you think.

Whatever.

It doesn’t matter.

Nothing matters.

“We’re still here.”

You hear it get whispered into your mind as you shut your mind away from the world.

———————

A week later you watch as Max levitates a body with a white blanket draped over it to the ground.

You want to blame him for everything.

Everything.

But you know better.

And Jeff wouldn’t want that.

If you had to hate Max for anything, it would be him trying to find Isaac.

None of you had missed how the rain had started disappearing.

You tune out Dr. Zarei as she gives a short sermon, and then says a prayer quietly, fit to her own culture.

You accept it when Lisa proposes for you to stay with you two instead of waiting over a grave.

It was harder to leave the place where memories of childhood haunt you, then it was to leave the body that was simply dead and no longer your best friend.

It was even harder to actually believe that the dead body wasn’t Jeff anymore.

———————

The three of you travel with Max, Zoey and Zarei on the ghost train.

It was amazing how Max seemed to be able to communicate well with spirits.

Maybe it had something to do with how “they” had practically binded him to Scrap Dragon that he was able to understand them. Was able to know what to do.

You gaze at the fleshy interior of the train, and you feel a slight resentment bubble up deep in your guts.

You wish you knew what to do too, when things go dire.

———————

Years later, Max speaks with you.

“Cody, would you consider being the leader of the Supernaturals?"

You know what he asks of you to do.

You are fully aware that there are werewolves, vampires, fae, witches and other supernatural creatures outside of ghosts and spirits that run rampant in other 'towns'.

You are aware of Max's goal, what he wants...

"'Supernaturals', have you caught a disease from you know who?" 

His eyes that haven't lost their irises yet look pointedly at you, two tinted with red, and another two tinted with blue.

His expression doesn't change, but you know that Isaac still gets to him.

You don't care much about that either though.

"The coven my father created, I am its legal heir, yes. There are magical stuff that ensure that it will be that way. But the coven won't accept a half-vampire as their leader..."

"Now that the boundaries between the spirit world and this world is broken I can't imagine you to be much different from them, power wise." 

Your father was a man of business. His coven had great influence over the rest of the supernatural world, he was a respected man.

But.

"Listen, Puckett. I don't think you have met other werewolves or vampires other than me personally-"

"I have actually. The train doesn't like how some of the werewolves party so much."

You are momentarily stunned.

"But that doesn't mean I managed to get them get along with humans or spirits."

Here it comes...

"They seem to take a liking to me yes, but I am not their leader. I cannot bring back the order they once had, before the entire world went to shit."

Wait for it...

"But you, Cody, can. Hell, you might as well bring a new order. Despite what you think you are powerful and you have the characteristics that are required to be a leader."

"I only ever followed my fathers orders."

"But there were times you didn't as well, am I right?"

"Lisa-"

"No offence to her, but she is more feared than she is respected. And she mostly works behind the scenes."

Silence follows, you say nothing more.

"The decision is entirely up to you." 

He makes his way out of the alley he had asked you to come to. 

Then he stops at the entrance where a shadowic wolf spirit appears, seemingly to have been waiting for him.

He looks back at you, calm as ever. You feel how powerful he is as a leader as the shadows of the ground seems to start swallowing him.

To even have such a spirit under his command... though he would most likely call it a friend rather than a servant.

"Although I would advice you to make a decision soon."

He disappears.

You feel nothing from the ominous words he spouts.

But you decide to consider.

\------------

It is three days before the Grudge King arrives and the battle-no, war starts that you finally make a desicion.

You inform Lisa and Violet as you take your leave from the bar, and make your way back to where Mayview once was.

It doesn't take much to gain the attention of the coven by knocking down the pseudo-leader. 

Then you gain their respect through your own speech.

Now you lead the coven.

Then you talk to The Alpha of the werewolves, get into a brawl, and gain their favor too.

Now you have the werwolves on your side,

And the attention of other covens.

You make meetings quick, as you are used to being the one to conduct such things you have the experience of talking business and such.

Look, you basically talk.

Agreements are made.

Your army grows bigger.

You start to earn nicknames, such as "The StakeHolder" because the moment a coven tried to humiliate you they were silenced, there are other ones but that seems to stand out the most currently.

It is not considered cruel to keep your place as the Leader...

You make an appearance with your army the moment the Grudge King appears on the horizon, along with its swarm.

You stand with Max, Isaac and Johnny as you combine your powers.

You are there as Max makes metallic serpents and floats up several gigantic debris through the power of magnets.

You are there as Johnny blasts his way through, forging countless weapons behind for his people to use.

You are there as Isaac rains down thunder and destruction mercilessly, his wings stretching wide throughout the sky.

You are there as Lefty fights his way towards you to give you your fathers cutlass. 

You are there as countless spirits and ghosts let out war cries, working with other spectrals, humans and other supernatural creatures.

You are there as Zoey parkours her way towards one of the Grudge Kings cores.

You are there as Ed wipes the floor with millions of opponents.

You are there as a young Isabel slashes through the grudge king.

You are there when you and the other three leaders use the last of your powers to completely get rid of the Grudge.

But most importantly, you are there, when your fathers ghost appears and combines with Lefty, who was apparently his left hand.

"You've grown big, son, you've grown big."

\-------------

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. ;D


End file.
